Original Gaiden: Touma de Ícaro - Alas rotas
by Saiyan Girl Heart
Summary: Inseparable. Después de tanto tiempo, el Ángel preferido de Artemisa ha decidido abandonar el Cielo sin importarle la traición para salir a buscar a quién perdió a causa de su diosa, mientras que la persona que él busca sufre lo mismo día con día sin saber que ambos están más cerca de lo que creen. [Oneshot: Ícaro & Águila]


LEER PARA MAYOR COMPRENSIÓN DEL ONESHOT:

Clasificación T. Este Oneshot contiene escenas que no son aptas para un público menor a los 13 años probablemente, no obstante, no soy quien para juzgar por lo que te pido que sepas distinguir entre Anime/Manga de la realidad.

Yo tan solo estoy aquí para escribir y leer sobre las historias que más me han inspirado, creando fics que gusten y que traten de mostrar mis puntos de vista sobre los Caballeros, Espectros, Marinas, Ángeles, Dioses Guerreros, Dioses y los que me inspiren a llevar acabo locuras como ésta.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

* * *

**Saiyan Girl Heart:**

Un gusto conocerlos y leerlos es un placer =)

Esta historia es una mera suposición, una idea de aquellas historias jamás contadas del Santuario Ateniense o que Kurumada recién contará con la verdadera trama que le dé a su obra sobre nuestros amados caballeros.

Yo tan solo juego. Hago de estos personajes un mar de emociones que probablemente no tienen sentido alguno con la verdadera historia de Saint Seiya, pero no busco aprobación ya que acepto que a ningún fan le gusta que cambien el sentido en el que se ve a un personaje por el que siente aprecio, así que cualquier crítica es bienvenida siempre y cuando esté en el marco del respeto.

**Espero que les guste y que sean tan amables de dejar un review/comentario al finalizar para saber que les pareció.**

PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO:

Siempre que mis fics comiencen con Saint Seiya/Los Caballeros del Zodiaco:

Yo no soy la gran escritora, pero intento dar lo mejor de mí. Mis fics pueden tener relación entre sí para lo cual en un futuro te pido que revises siempre estas notas de autoría ya que te darán el pie perfecto para saber si debes leer alguna historia anterior para comprender alguna nueva.

**Por último los pensamientos son entre comillas "ejemplo", el pasado y algunas cosas importantes o sarcasmos en cursiva, las acciones al aire al igual que la historia y los diálogos entre guiones —.**

Ahora… ¡QUÉ EMPIECE ESTE NUEVO ONESHOT!:

* * *

Ícaro Gaiden

"Inseparable"

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_"Un ángel que ha caído en lo más profundo del infierno, jamás podrá escapar porque lleva rotas sus alas"._

* * *

_Año 1986… aproximadamente 6 meses antes del Torneo Galáctico…_

Por lo que decían las Satélites* se sabía que debajo del Templo de la Luna no muy lejos del Cielo y a los pies del Monte Olimpo se cernían chubascos terribles sobre Atenas. No había tiempo que perder ni mucho menos para detenerse a meditar si lo que estaba por hacer lo llevaría a cumplir con su cometido o tan solo lo sentenciaría a un severo castigo.

De todas formas no le importaba, lo último que le interesaba era ser castigado por su Diosa ya que para Ícaro tan solo había una razón de ser.

Es hora.

Se levantó velozmente de su lecho y llamando a su Glory, partió sin mirar atrás, sin darle valor en lo absoluto a la generosidad o el capricho que Artemisa tenía para con él, dejó tras sus alas grandes riquezas y comodidades que no le satisfacían en lo absoluto como esa habitación engalanada con los más finos atributos.

Cualquier otro Ángel jamás hubiese despreciado el valor que tenía para su diosa, pero para él no existía fuerza superior que lo obligase a olvidar que tenía algo pendiente y que triplicaba en todo sentido la preferencia a convertirse en un traidor en lugar de vivir eternamente como el juguete de Artemisa y sus leales asistentes.

Vivir igual a un peón en su aparente juego trazado en silencio, vagando por ese templo y sus inmensos pasillos igual a un fantasma la mayor parte del tiempo siendo nada más que un objeto de la diversión de Artemisa. El Ángel favorito de entre los que servían al Cielo recorrió presurosamente los pasillos recordando como su vida había pasado bajo la guardia de su diosa de hermosas facciones y fría expresión.

Odiarla… quería odiarla por ponerlo en tan difícil elección.

—Es mi oportunidad —dijo para sí mismo contemplando su impecable sincronía al comprobar que las guerreras lunares se encontraban en su rato de descanso, dispersadas lejos del Templo principal y lo suficientemente distraídas para no sentir su presencia recorrer el largo vestíbulo el cual ellas debían proteger de cualquier enemigo antes de que este pudiese poner sin permiso un pie más allá de la entrada.

Había estado planeando esto desde hacía uno o dos años, prácticamente desde que esa Glory lo había escogido para ser uno de los más allegados y poderosos guerreros del ejército olímpico. Siete, ocho años o más eran los que había pasado ideando un plan que resultase, sin embargo, todos terminaban en fracaso ya que su escaso poder no era rival ni siquiera para las Satélites en ese entonces.

La debilidad era su carga y la levaría de por vida mientras tuviese aferradas en lo más profundo de su corazón aquellas memorias de su vida mortal.

Lo recordaba como si eso hubiese sido ayer, porque _su_ mirada era algo que no podría olvidar…

* * *

_—__¡Touma!_

—¡Hermana! —gritaba envuelto en la desesperación, viéndose inmovilizado por los brazos y petrificado por la situación.

El peor escenario para los dos huérfanos se desató sin previo aviso cuando el Sol desapareció tras las colinas y por su detrás la Luna se erguía sublime y brillante en su fase más perfecta y completa. No pudieron ni siquiera detenerse a imaginar si su suerte cambiaría con la llegada a su nuevo hogar cuando el silencio los acogió aplaciblemente y tomó por sorpresa a la hermana mayor que cargaba en su espalda a su pequeño hermano exhausto por la caminata.

—¡Suéltenlo! —bramó la hermana fijando la vista en las captoras de su hermano. Eran un grupo de mujeres que vestían de una manera muy extraña y similar a lo que decían eran las armaduras de los Caballeros de Athena.

¿Eran caballeros?, ¿podrían ser mujeres con una mirada de gozo al ver su sufrimiento, dignas de proteger al amor y a la justicia?

—¡Hermana!

Los gritos del pequeño eran cada vez más audibles y cubiertos con el miedo más grande que hubiese sentido en su vida al verse indefenso y apartado de su hermana la cual no dudó un segundo más en salir disparada en contra de sus captoras aun sin saber siquiera que hacer para que lo soltasen.

—Niña estúpida, no eres rival para los Guerreros del Cielo…

Bañada por completo en el fulgor de la luna y escoltada por otras dos mujeres portando las mismas armaduras como las que tenían inmovilizado a Touma, una mujer cuyo cabello añil llegaba hasta los hombros y un poco más, caminaba lentamente al compas del viento que batía su largo vestido blanco al igual que su cabello dirigiendose a la niña con una expresión inmutable y seria.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la castaña sintiendo las gotas de sudor frío rodar por su frente cuando la misteriosa mujer la señaló con su báculo al llegar al lado de su hermano.

—Humana, has sido testigo de algo que no se le es permitido ver a los hombres y mucho menos a aquellos que carecen de alguna relación con guerreros destinados a servir y proteger a los Dioses —hablaba la capitana de las Satélites con un gesto que dejaba entrever su superioridad ante los presentes y que intimidaba a los pequeños —. El castigo para aquellos que presencien el llamado de un Ángel equivale a la pérdida de algo valioso para ofrendárselo a la diosa Artemisa en busca de su perdón.

Tan rápidas el sonido, las escoltas de Calisto se posicionaron tras de la pequeña y la aprisionaron como a su hermano, contribuyendo de esa forma al siguiente movimiento de la mano derecha de Artemisa, quién le había encomendado tan importante misión como la de traer "al único que había escogido".

"Sus deseos son órdenes, mi señora". Se dijo Calisto dispuesta a todo por su diosa.

Un movimiento de su báculo laceró la delicada piel del rostro de la hermana mayor provocando una herida en la mejilla derecha de esta, no tomó en cuenta los chillidos del niño que gritaba el nombre de su hermana e intentaba librarse del apresamiento para socorrerla cambiando su instante de cobardía por uno que dejaba relucir su verdadero semblante.

Uno que para su diosa era perfecto.

—Elegido por la divinidad de la caza, la pureza y la luna; a partir de este día se proclama que la diosa Artemisa ha mandado a llamar al único hombre que ha escogido de entre todos los mortales para que sea uno de sus Ángeles… —la firmeza en su tono de voz, la fuerza con la que resonaban sus palabras y el inmenso resplandor celeste que la cubría sembraban el miedo y el terror en Touma quién miraba espantado como el báculo en forma de un cuarto de luna creciente afilado se posaba cerca del pecho de su hermana.

Se sentía inútil ante la escena que presenciaba y no sabía de qué manera evitar lo que la mujer estaba a punto de hacer, Touma dejo de forcejear al ver que el báculo de Calisto se había posicionado en el cuello de su hermana y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente, temiendo por ser espectador de la muerte de quién más amaba en el mundo.

—¡DETENTE! —bramó de forma que Calisto retrocediera y la dejase ir sin mayor conflicto, sin embargo, el alto mando de los Ángeles tan solo rió ante su ingenuidad.

—Es increíble —dijo volviéndose para contemplar las lágrimas del nuevo Ángel —, un Ángel, un querubín dictándole órdenes a su superiora… —las Satélites reían por lo bajo, asintiendo a todo lo que Calisto decía, gozando por la debilidad del niño —, se me ordenó llevarte al Cielo, dónde mi señora Artemisa espera ansiosa tu llegada…

—¡Espera! —suplicó haciendo brincar las lágrimas de su rostro pero ya era tarde —. ¡Oneechan*!

—¡Touma! —sus ojos reflejaron el temor, la nostalgia y el amor que le profesaba al dueño de tan hermoso nombre, para después caer muertos y sin el brillo que estos solían mostrar.

El silencio nuevamente cubrió el lugar cuando la niña hubo tocado el suelo con su cabeza y la sangre brotaba de su frente para manchar el suelo, mientras la luz emergente de la Luna parecía envolver todo hasta hacerlos desaparecer en su esplendor.

—Y pagarás con este recuerdo lo que con tu vida debiste dar, humana… —habló Calisto dándole un par de órdenes a dos de sus escoltas para ocuparse de la niña, en lo que Touma lloraba y nuevamente luchaba para ser libre ya casi imperceptible dentro de la divina luz de luna.

Porque sus puños no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerla.

* * *

—Maldita perra…

El recordar a la persona que más odiaba, a la mujer desconsiderada que lo había alejado por tanto tiempo de quién más amaba hacía que su sangre ardiera hasta el punto de quemarle las venas, provocando que sus sienes palpitasen de una forma rápida y notoria que no sería aplacada por ningún motivo o ninguna circunstancia.

Quería matarla con sus propias manos, verla suplicar clemencia y perdón como él lo hizo aquella vez para después ahorcarla y degollarla como la perra que era.

Calisto lo había humillado tanto que jamás olvidaría el infierno en carne viva que era el Olimpo; después de completar su misión primordial regresaría por su venganza, por ahora solo debía concentrarse en escapar.

—Tanto mi reencuentro como tu muerte, Calisto… ambos estarán más cerca de lo que crees —dijo al salir por el gran umbral del templo y jurándose a sí mismo que así sería.

Ya su huida del Cielo estaba casi completa, nada más debía arrojarse más allá entre las nubes para tocar tierra firme y podría buscarla, abrazarla y decirle que había vuelto para nunca más desaparecer. Estaba tan cerca que no dudó un instante en correr el poco trecho que le quedaba para alejarse del Templo de la Luna y saltar en picada dejándose ver como una estrella fugaz.

6 años había pasado desde esa noche y hoy por fin podía decir que cumpliría con su promesa, tenía confianza en ello ya que no todo el tiempo en el Cielo no había sido en vano, pudiendo estar orgulloso de decirte ser suficientemente fuerte para evitar que volviesen a ser separados de la misma forma.

"Hermana". Pensó alejándose del Pilar que confundía a aquellos intrusos que osaban pisar la tierra divina de los 12 olímpicos.

¿Qué sería de ella desde ese día?, ¿acaso era posible que lo hubiese olvidado?

—¡Tonterías! —espetó negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza —. Por más que así ella lo quisiera, no podría olvidarme… así como yo no la olvidé a ella.

La llama eterna de la esperanza ardía cajo su pecho y en su corazón apresurándolo en la difícil tarea de salir del Cielo.

No podía esperar más, debía verla, tomar su mano, su rostro y fundirse en un cálido abrazo que probablemente no terminaría nunca.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca tanto que estaba a un paso de lograr su objetivo, pero desafortunadamente no contó con un pequeño e insignificante detalle que se dibujó para su desgracia cuando una flecha roja se clavó en la diadema de su Glory mandándola lejos de él.

—¿Piensas irte ya, Touma?

Furioso por su ofensa, Ícaro posó la mirada por encima de las montañas rocosas decidido a acabar con la vida de la inoportuna cazadora costase lo que costase.

—La Scoumoune eres tan inoportuna, como siempre —musitó apretando los puños casi hasta el punto de lacerar su propia piel.

La mencionada, tan sol rió por el comentario y se acercó al borde para ser más visible ante los ojos del Ángel.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¿acaso estás yendo en contra de nuestra señora Artemisa? —habló burlona, prolongando lo que parecía ser la confesión de un ladrón atrapado con las manos en la masa o como prefería verlo ella: —, una linda oveja que escapa de su rebaño, creo que tendré que hacer de pastor en ese caso.

La Scoumoune, conocida como la capitana de las Satélites y quién nunca deja escapar a su presa, rápidamente preparó una segunda flecha que estaba segura no fallaría como la primera. Ícaro por su parte no pudo más que optar por la misma opción y crear una lanza electrizante con su cosmo, preparado para atravesar el corazón de la guerrera de élite, puesto que lo que había armado en años ahora se veía al borde la destrucción en unos cuantos segundos con la intromisión de esa mujer.

—¡Ah, pero que haces!, estamos algo apresurados, ¿no? —bromeó La Scoumoune, valiéndose del poder de su arco y flecha por encima de las lanzas de Touma —. En ese caso, creo que habrá que llamar a los perros encargados a cuidar de las ovejas.

Un chasquido fue suficiente para que las subordinadas de La Scoumoune salieran de sus escondites, rodeando a Touma y apuntándolo con sus flechas, nada más aguardaban las nuevas órdenes de su señora que sonreía complacida al ver como la ira del Ángel preferido del Cielo se multiplicaba cuando otro de sus guerreros llegaba al combate.

—Maldita, ¿desde cuándo lo sabías? —gritó secundado por su lanza, la cual se dirigió peligrosamente a la castaña mostrando el abrumador poder de Ícaro.

—¡idi***! —exclamó la cazadora lanzando inmediatamente su mortal _Crimson Viper_, dejando en claro que un ataque como ese jamás sería suficiente para dejarla en ridículo con su título de capitana.

Lastimosamente, las velocidades del Crimson Viper y la de su lanza eran incomparables, puesto que la flecha había llegado mucho más antes atravesando su hombro derecho, dejándole sentir la dolorosa mordida de la mejor técnica de La Scoumoune mientras su lanza era fácilmente esquivada por ella.

—¡Ah! —gimió, prohibiéndose casi al instante de proferir otro sonido que inflase de orgullo el pecho de la sirviente preferida de Calisto —. Estúpida, ¡cómo diablos lo supiste!

—Eres tan predecible, _angelito_* —dijo deleitándose con el ceño fruncido que Touma imponía para denotar su desprecio —, tienes mucho valor como para intentar dejar a quienes te acogieron cuando no tenías a nada ni a nadie en este mundo…

Su odio se incrementó con las palabras de La Scoumoune, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por la rabia y deseos de aniquilarla como siempre había querido hacerlo al igual que con la mano derecha de Artemisa. Los ojos azulinos echaban llamas relampagueantes que para la cazadora nada más fueron objeto de satisfacción.

—Jajaja, ¿lo ves?… tal vez puedas engañar con ese rostro y mirada tan penetrante a la diosa que te ha brindado su afecto y total voto de confianza, pero lo cierto es que conmigo es distinto, _angelito_ —de un salto acortó la distancia que los separaba, cayendo dentro del círculo que las Satélites y dejando a un lado su arco —. Tantos años en el Cielo viviendo solo, sin un perro que te ladre y me sorprende que creas que íbamos a dejarte con la soledad de tus negros pensamientos.

—¡¿Quién demonios te ayudó, La Scoumoune?! —gritó exigiendo una explicación ante el "íbamos" que la capitana había mencionado —. Maldita sea, ¡malditas sean todas ustedes!

El escándalo armado por las guerreras lunares llamaría prontamente la atención, por lo que veía su plan de escape ya nada más como un sueño pisoteado por esas mujeres frívolas, carentes de sentimientos y llenas de un odio aparente y sin fundamento. Con un movimiento de sus brazos mandó a volar a las Satélites impulsándolas con su cosmo lo más lejos posible para que su caída las golpeara tan duro como para impedirles irrumpir con su batalla.

Se mancharía las manos para salir del Olimpo, no había de otra, ¡La Scoumoune tenía que morir!

—No dejaré que arruinen todo lo que he logrado y si tengo que pasar por tu cadáver para salir de este infierno —de sus ojos brotaba la chispa del odio y la venganza, mientras que de sus manos los rayos de electricidad cubrieron el suelo entero electrocutando a las Satélites e impactando a su superiora como nunca antes había pasado —, ¡NO MOSTRARÉ PIEDAD!

Ninguna flecha, ni siquiera el _Crimson Viper _podría contrarrestar la gran onda de choque eléctrico que cubrió el lugar acabando con las arqueras y amenazaba con dejar las rocas hechas polvo con tremenda descarga de poder del Ángel de hermosa mirada que había dejado perpleja a La Scoumoune hasta el punto de hacerla gritar del terror cuando la tomó del cuello en medio del ataque y la obligó a mirarlo antes de atravesarla con una nueva lanza de energía.

—Jamás he estado solo, maldita… —musitó poniendo su rostro a una distancia bastante cerca del suyo, matando a la cazadora lentamente con su mirada —, ¡y jamás lo estaré, no mientras ella permanezca en mis recuerdos!

La lanza luminosa estuvo a punto de perforar el vientre de La Scoumoune, sin embargo, un enorme cosmo apareció justo a tiempo para interponerse entre ella y Touma impidiendo que este fuera capaz de arrebatarle su asquerosa vida.

—¡Calisto! —exclamó al ver al alto mando de las Satélites y los Ángeles delante suyo, protegiendo a La Scoumoune de un final catastrófico.

La mujer de cabellos añil levantó su báculo absorbiendo toda la fuerza y electricidad de su ataque, manifestando que a su lado Ícaro no era nada más que basura inmunda, totalmente inferior a un poder divino e indigno de tal honor como el portar una Glory.

—Ícaro —lo llamó usando un tono de seriedad y autoridad —, otra vez estás volviendo a caer en la bajeza del instinto humano.

Era una descarada, una estúpida y la culpable de verse en ese instante como un ratón acorralado y sin salida para poder llegar hasta el queso. Su llegada nada más había sido la última de las piedras en quebrantar sus esperanzas, por lo que dejó de pensar racionalmente y se lanzó a darle fieros golpes a la mujer que lo había alejado de ella.

—¡Cállate!, ya estoy harto de tus palabras, Calisto. ¡Nadie va a impedirme que salga de este lugar! — vociferaba listo para acabar de una vez por todas con sus verdugos, convenciéndose a sí mismo que era ahora o nunca si acaso aun había la posibilidad de recuperar lo que había perdido.

Para la comandante sus golpes no eran nada más que leves toques que a lo mucho lograban ocasionarle un leve cosquilleo. Ese chiquillo era el único en el Olimpo que osaba ser impertinente y faltarle el respeto a ella quién era considerada casi tan intocable como su señora; varios años atrás había tratado de corregirlo por medio de la fuerza y múltiples castigos que terminaban siendo revocados por la misma Artemisa.

Pero para desgracia de él y suerte suya, este acto de traición no sería perdonado…

—¡ÍCARO!

Un rayo sacudió el cuerpo del Ángel inmovilizando para luego hacerlo caer de rodillas aun con descargas dolorosas en todas partes que lo hicieron gritar.

—¡AH!

—Durante 6 años has vivido como un rey bajo la protección de la diosa Artemisa, pero hoy has decidido revelarte como un perro que muerde la mano de su amo y eso es algo que no tiene perdón de ningún dios…

Cada palabra destruía sus pensamientos quebrándolos sin piedad.

—… no mereces ser un Ángel del Cielo, ni tampoco los atributos para ser el elegido de mi diosa…

Su voz retumbaba en la cabeza de Ícaro sin darle un segundo para respirar. La Glory se separó de su cuerpo adoptando su forma de _Sleep Angel_*, abandonándolo y dejándolo a merced de Calisto.

Todo estaba perdido…

—… tan solo eres la escoria más grande que haya profanado con su sucia alma el reino de los dioses… ¡hoy perderás tus alas!, para que no puedas volar nunca más…

—¡AH! —y gritó el Ángel movido por un impulso salvaje que lo llevó a nublar el lugar con su resplandor mientras levantaba su puño por última vez, clamando por ella…

* * *

Un resplandor final se figuró en el rostro de Touma antes de que La Scoumoune y sus subordinadas lo llevasen arrastrando hasta lo más profundo de la prisión de la Luna, privándolo de su libertad, su oportunidad y su única motivación para seguir con vida por quién sabe cuántos años más.

—Mi señora —habló una de las que ayudaron a asegurar el último de los grilletes.

—Habla, guerrera.

—¿Usted cree que esto será capaz de retener a Ícaro? —ante la pregunta, todas las Satélites posaron la vista en su capitana quién con su gesto burlón y despreocupado les dio las espalda mientras se retiraba.

—Un ángel que ha caído en lo más profundo del infierno, jamás podrá escapar porque lleva rotas sus alas y Touma, no es más que _un ángel caído de una sola ala…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Misma hora, mismo día bajo los enormes cántaros de agua que caen sobre el Santuario y Star Hill..._

La tormenta en compañía de los rayos y truenos que azotaban al Santuario de Athena llamaban a sus leales y valerosos caballeros a buscar refugio, siendo esta la señal para el final del día y por ende del entrenamiento hasta el próximo amanecer que todos y cada uno de ellos esperaban con ansias para demostrar que su valía y permanencia en el Santuario eran importantes.

—_Oniichan_*…

Pero para ella simbolizaba un infierno… una misión transformada en dolor y llanto, un sentimiento que con el paso del tiempo creía dejar ir sin otra opción que olvidar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las heridas en sus piernas y brazos empezaran a arder, obligándola a soltar pequeños quejidos mientras apretaba levemente algo suave, mullido y acogedor que reconocería en cualquier momento y lugar, no obstante, el alivio de saberse bajo la protección de ese techo y abrigo, se perdieron cuando entreabrió los ojos y su visión fue perfecta y sin obstrucción alguna.

—¡La máscara! —vociferó alarmada, sentándose inmediatamente al borde la austera cama de madera y sábanas de algodón, buscando aquel objeto que le hacía imborrable su misión y que había cambiado su vida desde el primer momento en que la usó.

Y desde ese instante, en realidad todo en su vida cambió.

Escaneó con la mirada todos los rincones posibles en donde el velo metálico de una amazona podría estar, o mejor dicho donde él solía dejarla; pasando por los estantes de libros empolvados hasta el pequeño escritorio que él tenía en la habitación donde descansaba y usaba como guardia de su intimidad, el dormitorio era más amplio que su cabaña en el Recinto de las Amazonas, pero estaba casi vacío y sumido en un completo abandono y desorden por parte del dueño quién seguramente la había traído para cuidar de ella después de verla al borde la muerte.

Pero la castaña no podía quedarse, no de nuevo, a sabiendas de que ya se había aprovechado mucho de su amabilidad y amistad con todos aquellos favores que le había pedido le hiciera para correr en busca de ese alguien imposible. Así que, levantándose con notoria dificultad alcanzó una túnica marrón para ocultar su rostro y salir de allí antes de que…

—No estás en condiciones de moverte… tus heridas no son muy graves, pero aun así perdiste mucha sangre; por favor, regresa a la cama.

Las consecuencias por su retardada acción aparecieron repentinamente en la puerta, portando ropajes de entrenamiento y una armadura de bajo nivel al igual que ella. Se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para guardar una fuerte amistad y respeto mutuo, mucho más de este último por las acciones y palabras que estaban obligados a ejecutar.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo tajante, todo lo contrario a la calidez que las palabras de él desprendían —, esto no significa nada para mí y lo sabes así que, apártate.  
A veces eran opuestos, pero tenían un sentimiento compartido que los llevaba a juntarse casi siempre desde esa vez.

—Pareciera que no me conocieras —habló apoyándose al marco de la puerta y sosteniendo un candelero que iluminaba la habitación a la par de los rayos, mostrándose firme ante la amazona para no dejarla partir en esa situación —. Si quieres salir de aquí, lo harás mañana cuando el dolor y la tormenta hayan pasado, hasta entonces no dejaré que pongas un solo pie lejos de esta habitación.

No podía discutir con él por mucho que quisiera, su lastimero estado físico le impedía imponerse ante los caprichos del caballero que lentamente se fue acercando, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para evitar que el frío penetrase en la alcoba y riendo por lo bajo en un gesto de aprecio por la manera de ser de su acompañante.

Ella era tan dura y fría algunas veces que le costaba que accediese a sus peticiones, pero gracias a los dioses la plateada había aceptado quedarse, obedeciendo a las órdenes de alto mando.

—Siéntate, Marin… aunque seas muy fuerte esas heridas no hacen más que flaquear tus piernas.

—Tonto, ojalá no te preocupases tanto por mí.

—Con un "Gracias", sería suficiente…

—_Gracias_ —dijo sarcásticamente, regresando a su lugar entre la suavidad de plumas que era la cama del griego, acomodándose y dándole la espalda sutilmente para poner distancia entre la visibilidad de sus rostros.

—De nada —rió él depositando la vela en un rincón de la mesita de noche antes de sentarse al borde, chocando su espalda contra la de Marin —, y por si no lo recuerdas, mi nombre es Aioria.

La túnica al igual que las sombras pronto se hicieron a un lado una vez que Aioria le dio la espalda la sentarse junto a ella, protegiéndose ambos de esa forma de las leyes de su diosa. Lo de ahora no era ya una mera casualidad, ocurría día y noche oculto ante los ojos del Santuario siendo los únicos testigos esa habitación y esa casa que él resguardaba, mirándolos entablar una conversación que no tenía fin y no parecía tenerlo.

Después de todo, nada había cambiado con diferencia al ayer y todo seguía en lo mismo, cómo así lo habían dejado otros y como no quería dejarlo ella.

—Perdido… fue tiempo perdido el ir a las laderas alejadas del Santuario, allí nada más hay rocas y abismos profundos como creo que ya lo habrás notado —reportó seriamente, una característica que para muchos era ofensiva, pero para el león dorado nada más reflejaba el esfuerzo de una gran mujer.

—Cuanto me apena oír eso, en verdad lo siento, Marin.

El inicio era tedioso, prácticamente no cambiaba nada el hecho de buscar algún sinónimo para cambiar el éxito de su misión, por más que se esforzaba, por más que dejaba el campo de batalla y a sus oponentes en mares de sangre, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo sin importar lo que hiciera.

—Esto es imposible —gimió ahogando sus gritos de rabia y tristeza en la almohada, bañando la habitación de un aire helado exclusivamente para ella o al menos así sentía todo al hablar de él —. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo del día no me bastan, no son suficientes para reunir pistas de dónde puede estar, además mis obligaciones en el Santuario ya me han retrasado demasiado.

Escucharla hablar con tanta tristeza y fragilidad, no era algo a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados a esperar de ella. El cambio repentino con el que Marin le contaba el resumen de su día de búsqueda le molestaba en demasía, dándole otros motivos para seguir odiando desmedidamente a quienes no hacían más que observar en silencio el sufrimiento del águila de plata.

Así él se había visto involucrado en la misión que ella desenvolvía en completa soledad y silencio porque no debía enterarse ya más gente en el Santuario y porque Marin no se merecía ser juzgada por su sangre.

No quería que ella fuese catalogada como el también una vez lo fue.

—He intentado reunir información de los habitantes de la aldea cercana al Santuario, pero al igual que otras veces tan solo me dijeron lo mismo; me temo que lo poco que hice no sirvió de nada —alegó Aioria tocado por los sentimientos de la castaña, contribuyendo de esa forma con su granito de arena a la poca información que habían logrado reunir a lo largo del tiempo.

—Gracias, Aioria… por poco que pueda parecerte, para mí no lo es —respondió Marin contrayendo su cuerpo bajo las sábanas para buscar entrar en calor.

Tenía frío, podía escucharse como sus dientes chocaban entre sí y como sus temblores hacían su respiración audible. La pérdida de sangre sufrida al caer entre los picos de roca afilados, los raspones y moretones que también decoraban su piel debajo de las prendas de entrenamiento completamente destruidas no eran un justificativo único detrás de aquel frío que le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Sentía un gélido aire cuando se detenía a pensar en él… desde ese día incluso el mismo hielo parecía ser más cálido que su interior.

Y quizás no lo sentiría si hubiese sido ella quién lo hubiera protegido…

—Es posible que en estos momentos, Touma me necesite, pero yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada por él… —sollozó aferrándose más a la frazada que la cubría sintiendo como el pronunciar el nombre de su hermano le partía en dos el alma y la ponía susceptible a dejarse vencer una vez más por las lágrimas que a ella nunca le habían encontrado.

"Esta temblando otra vez". Pensó el dorado advirtiendo los movimientos involuntarios de la plateada que cada vez se apegaba más a su espalda quizás en un intento por encontrar la calidez que le hacía falta para poder conciliar el sueño y la paz.

La tormenta traía consigo un desastroso aire helado que se colaba en el Templo del León Dorado en el cual la infraestructura no favorecía en esas condiciones climatológicas, por lo que creía correcto atribuirle al viento el hecho de que Marin tiritara de frío disimuladamente.

Sin embargo, no era tan despistado como para pasar por alto que la mención del nombre "Touma", causaba estragos en ella.

—… todavía recuerdo el día en que llegaste al Santuario —dijo leo levantándose de la cama y llamando la atención de la amazona ante el inesperado comentario a la par de sus intenciones de dirigirse a la mesa de su escritorio la cual tenía una tetera de agua caliente y unas plantas aromáticas a un lado de esta —, ese día viniste contra todo pronóstico de que una chiquilla sin experiencia ni preparación física lograse penetrar en los alrededores.

—Touma deseaba ser un Caballero más que nada en el mundo —habló dejando de dar la espalda a su compañero de armas y poniendo la mirada sobre él —, cuando desapareció creí que había huido para convertirse en tal, pero me equivoqué y terminé siendo yo la que se convirtió en uno.

El dorado no respondió, tomándose su tiempo para seleccionar los ingredientes de lo que parecía ser un té de hierbas fragante y no fue hasta que lo tuvo listo que volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Marin quién había esperado pacientemente una explicación antes de ponerle un límite a los recuerdos que Aioria le hacía revivir.

—Confía en que volverás a verlo, Marin… extraña y ama a tu hermano, pero no dejes que interfiera con tu propia vida ni con la de los que te aprecian, piensa en Seiya y en que él necesita a su maestra al igual que Touma te hubiese necesitado a ti —dijo Aioria ya con unos escasos centímetros de distancia, alcanzándole el té humeante y pasándole la máscara metálica que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos.

Soportó la ira que se entremezclaba con el dolor ante las palabras del león dorado. Aunque quería hacerlo, aunque Marin tenía todas las intenciones de darle un golpe a Aioria, no podía. Siempre pasaba lo mismo y Aioria acaba tranquilizándola con adivinanzas acerca de Touma, simples adivinanzas que por alguna razón la reconfortaban por instantes para regresar a su trabajo y su realidad.

Era duro admitirlo, pero Aioria tenía razón. Cuando salía en las noches después de dejar a Seiya dormido y casi moribundo en la cabaña, lo último en lo que reparaba era en si él sobreviviría para seguir con el entrenamiento o si lo estaba instruyendo de buena forma ya que a pesar de los 6 años que el castaño llevaba bajo su tutela, sentía que aun no era un rival para Cassios, el aprendiz más rudo de Shaina de Ofiuco.

Tal vez debía preocuparse más por Seiya y apoyarlo en lo poco que le faltaba para obtener la armadura de Pegaso, pero de igual forma debía seguir haciendo lo mismo por su hermano.

—Jamás dejaría solo a Seiya… pero tampoco puedo hacerlo con Touma…

—Tan solo espera y verás como él regresa a buscar a la hermana que tanto quiso —dijo Aioria abrazando a Marin, transmitiéndole calor con los brazos aferrados a su cintura y estrechándola cuanto podía. Ella respondió al abrazo y soltando un gemido melancólico se dejó llevar por el apoyo que ese hombre había demostrado ser para ella.

Y Marin quería creer en ello… quería creer en Aioria y que Touma estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**To be continued...**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenas ^^

Si llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que no se aburrieron y siguieron con la lectura... oooo que simplemente pasaron hasta el final para ver que diablos tenía que decir sobre esta monstruosidad xD

Primeramente les agradezco por abrir el post siquiera ^^ y segundo, espero que les haya gustado mi punto de vista, mi fantasía con Touma la cual se me vino a la mente ni bien leí el cap 30 del Next Dimension.

Un ángel caído con una sola ala... algo tuvo que haber pasado para caer donde ningún otro ángel, y dado que la personalidad de Touma cambia algo en el ND desde la Overtura al Cielo "Tenkai Hen", me puse mucho más loca con la idea de que su castigo con esa máscara y su encierro sean a causa de la persona que más amó en el mundo T^T

Marin en todo caso, tenía un protagónico cuando empecé a escribir el oneshot, pero la cambié por Touma dado el tema de la aventura; aun así, no quise quitarle su parte ya que aunque Touma no participe directamente, ayuda en la explicación de que pasó con "ella" cuando Calisto la hirió esa noche.

Para mí que el asunto de las máscaras (la de castigo y la de amazona) tienen mucho que ver conque ambos hermanos no se reconozcan en el ND, pero para que Touma haya desaparecido y caido del Cielo me imaginé que tendría que haber presenciado como era alejado bruscamente de su hermana, para tener semejante determinación a cometer traición contra su diosa.

Touma y Marin... de Overture a ND cambian totalmente o en buena parte y quierase o no, esto nada más es producto de mi retorcidamente ya que, dudo de que Kuru diga algo semejante a esto.

Pero si es así, haganle saber que me debe dinero por usar mi idea x'D

Meter a Marin en el Gaiden de Touma tal vez no fue prudente... pero "Alas rotas", no es un título referido únicamente a las del ángel, sino también al águila que busca refugió en los brazos del león (admito que se me pasó la mano y por poco no me pongo de romántica melosa, pero bueno que podemos hacer) xD

Ahora responderé a las dudas más comunes que resalté con estos asteriscos (*).

Si no entendieron que significado tenían, dejen el coment aquí y lo explico

Gracias y no duden en decirme que les pareció :D

PS: Y no lo negaré... ¡haré un ToumaxLaScoumoune!, me cueste, ¡lo que me cueste!, adoro a ésta crack pairing xD

* * *

**Saiyan Girl Heart - TaurineSGH**


End file.
